


Day Thirteen: Role Swap

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emperor Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Soft Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 13: Role SwapLotor is so fucking gay
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Thirteen: Role Swap

Prince Keith’s arrival into Voltron Coalition space was news across the galaxy, especially given that there was only one other Galra in the area. And that most of the citizens of Earth weren’t even aware that there were any other species out there.

But that didn’t surprise Lotor. From what he’s heard of the son of Zarkon’s only child. His ferociousness in protecting those under his father’s rule was unique among the inner ring of Zarkon’s general’s. He had also noted that Keith was noted to be one of, if not the, most skilled swordsman in the Empire.

When Keith made his entrance, purple skin and short fur and shoulder-length thick, wavy and curly, white hair, Lotor completely forgot how to great someone. Thankfully, Shiro did it for him, noticing how Lotor’s eyes widened at the sight of the prince.

Lotor and Keith shook hands and while Lotor was trying to untie his tongue, Keith’s mouth opened and Lotor took a second to stop staring at his lips before he finally actually heard what was coming out of them. “You must be Lotor, the Red Paladin. Your tales of swordsmanship reached my ear. I look forward to seeing it in action.”   
  
“We could always spar once you’ve, um, settled in.” Lotor sputtered, pointedly ignoring Shiro’s knowing grin. “If you’d like, that is.”

Keith smiled delicately in response, being lead by Allura towards his new room. “I may just take you up on that some time.”

As he and Allura left, Lance turned towards Lotor with a sly smile. “Shut!” Lotor demanded, blush going from his ears to his neck. “Not a word!”

“I’ll say it: you’ve got a crush.” Shiro supplied,  _ oh so helpfully _ .

Lotor blushed even deeper if such a thing were possible. “Sure, but we could also call him future boyfriend and that’s not a threat, that’s a promise.”


End file.
